


Perfectly Compatible

by kathrynthegreat



Category: Mac Commercials
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynthegreat/pseuds/kathrynthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fall in love for all the right reasons!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to her betaliciousness, [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/). Her giddy encouragement made writing this fun. All mistakes are mine.

  
PC adjusted his tie and nervously ran his fingers through his hair, only managing to muss it up in the process. He was so nervous, he was about to short circuit. If someone had told him a week ago that using the dating service eHarmony would lead him to this night, he'd have called them a hacker. He pushed harder on the bulky McAfee box in his back pocket, making sure it didn't fall out. He knew protection was important, but didn't want to be hopelessly embarrassed if his date saw the program at the beginning of the night. While he was hopeful that things would go well, PC was by no means a practiced hand at these types of interfaces.

Taking a deep breath PC lifted his hand and rapped on the door.

Mac opened the door on the first knock; a wide smile graced his face, making his eyes sparkle.

"PC, come in!" Mac patted him on the arm and led the way through the house. "Can you believe it? Me and you being matched." Mac shook his head and laughed. "Crazy."

"Yeah, crazy," PC stammered and looked at his feet while adjusting his tie. "You have a lovely home. WiFi?"

"In every room." Mac nodded and sat down on the couch and waved his arm, indicating that PC should join him. "So what's on the roster tonight? Do you mind if we stay in?"

PC felt relief wash across him like a colorful screensaver; he had been worried Mac might want to go to a trendy club. And then he would be forced to admit that he couldn't dance and that crowds made him nervous.

"That sounds wonderful! How about pizza and a movie?" He was already auto-ordering on-line from his favorite place and downloading a movie before he'd finished speaking.

"Sounds good." Mac relaxed, leaning back and resting his arm along the top of the couch. "As long as there's no meat on the pizza…"

PC blinked and frowned. "You're a vegetarian?"

"Yeah, have been for years."

PC scrambled to cancel the order, only to find he had closed the window and it was too late. Meanwhile his Internet Explorer wanted to shut down before the movie had finished downloading. Desperate for distraction, he spoke up. "I'm dying to see the latest Sandra Bullock movie. It looks hysterical."

"A romantic comedy?" Mac raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Sure."

"You don't like them?" PC asked, frustration overcoming him.

"I'm a sucker for buddy cop movies."

PC lowered his head in defeat. "I don't think this is going to work." His glasses slipped off his face before he could push them up his nose with his finger. Mac reached out and caught them, moving faster than PC thought possible.

"Why not? Because we like different things? Don't be over dramatic, PC." He leaned forward and placed PC's glasses his face, settling them carefully so they weren't crooked. Instead of pulling away, he moved in closer and pressed his lips to PC's in an unexpected kiss. "I think we're going to be perfectly compatible."

No one answered the door for the pizza boy 'forty-five minutes to an hour' later. They were too busy with their plug and play devices.


End file.
